Servants are Not Slaves
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Jono is taken to the Palace to have his Ka removed. Atem decides that instead Jono will be his servant, little does Jono know Atem is a different kind of Master. Jono will have to learn to obey and depend on another. Yami/Joey YamiXJoey Dragonshipping
1. Chapter 1

"What is it you've brought me, cousin?"

Amethyst eyes watched as a teen was pushed down to his knee's, causing a soft grunt to slip past the boys flushed lips. His hands were tied tightly behind his back with a rope that the brunette standing behind him held at his side.

"I found him in the village. He has a black dragon inside of him," Seto stated evenly. Atem blinked and stood from his seat on the throne, "Well. That's very interesting," he mused softly and walked over to the two.

He stopped before them, "Now, let's have a look at this 'black dragon'," said. The boy lifted his head suddenly and stared up at the Pharaoh with a cautious and slightly irritated look. Atem widened his eyes when the nameless boy met his gaze.

"My..." he breathed out in fascination.

The boy was breathtaking to say the least. His hair was the color of gold and it matched his sun kissed skin so perfectly. His eyes...Oh Ra his eyes were absolutely stunning! They were like the precious ruby jewels that Atem had seen all over the Palace. And not only was the color beautiful, but they were so expressive!

They were sharp just like a dragon's but they were soft and curious just like a child's. Atem stared down at the dragon boy and smirked suddenly, "Well you don't look very scary, do you?" he queried. The blonde haired boy glared at the spiky haired egyptian, obviously not appreciating his comment.

Atem reached down and gently picked up a few golden strands of the youths hair; letting the soft silk like feel caress his fingertip, "Your hair is just like mine, it is so rare to see this color," he trailed off appreciatively. The lighter skinned egyptian growled softly at the older boy and jerked his head back. The action caused Atem to blink in surprise, he was not used to having people act so openly disrespectful toward him. He found himself laughing though, "My, you are a rowdy one aren't you?" he patronized.

The boy only frowned and continued to glare daggers at the man, "I don't know why you're looking at me like that. I'm not the one who brought you here," Atem pointed out. This caused the blonde to widen his eyes; obviously not expecting that sort of reply.

Atem leaned down to look at the boys face and smiled, "Some dangerous dragon you are," he scoffed. Atem straightened and crossed his arms staring back at his cousin, "Tell me Seto, what has this boy done to receive your attention?" he asked, suddenly taking on a more professional stance and tone.

"He was stealing from the merchants and has been for quite some time," he replied tightly sending an abhorrent look toward the boy kneeling before his cousin. The blonde, as if able to sense the brunette's gaze, looked up at the priest from over his shoulder and fixed him with a menacing glower.

Atem nodded and hummed in contemplation, "I see, tell me little one what is your name?" Atem asked directing his attention back to the ruby eyed teen causing the dragon boy to look back up at him. He stared straight up into dark violet colored eyes and kept his mouth shut; his rose colored eyes glinted defiantly as he remained silent.

Cobalt eyes glared down at the impudent teen and the Priest pulled the rope binding the others hands sharply, earning a pained cry from the blonde, "The Pharaoh asked you a question, brat."

The boy growled softly at the Priest before he looked back up at Atem. "My name is Jono," he answered tightly. By the look on his face he was obviously trying to stop himself from blowing up at any and everyone.

"Jono..." Atem breathed out letting the name roll over his tongue. It really was a lovely name for such a lovely boy. "Well then Jono, how old are you?" he asked. Jono raised a confused brow, "How old am I?" he parroted incredulously. He had been taken prisoner by that fucking Priest because of his dragon and because he had been stealing, and the Pharaoh of Egypt was asking him how old he was!

The tanned teen nodded, "Yes, your age."

"I'm 15.." Jono answered hesitantly wondering how his age was supposed to work into the grand scheme of things. Although he didn't really know what his name had to do with any of this either. He watched the king stare down at him with a contemplative look on his face, as if he was trying to figure out what to do with Jono.

"Pharaoh...shall we commence with extracting his Ka?" Seto asked wondering why the tri color haired boy was acting so strangely. Jono's body tensed upon the High Priests question and he immediately snarled up at the brunette, "What! I don't care if you are a Priest! There's no way you're taking my Dragon!" he shouted at him.

Jono quickly tried to squirm out of his bonds; ready to tear this asshole to shreds if thats what it took to get out of this place. There was no fucking way he was going to let these royal asses take away _his_ dragon! Seto growled at the blonde his crystal blue eyes narrowing, "Be still you peasant!" he commanded.

"PEASANT!" Jono screeched. "I'LL SHOW YOU A PEASANT! YOU JUST WAIT, AS SOON AS I GET THIS OFF I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO PIECES!"

"Silence!"

The deep booming voice immediately silenced the two, and both looked back at Atem. Atem cleared his throat and looked back at his cousin, "I do not think that action will be necessary, Seto." he declared. Seto's eyes widened in shock, "B-But your Highness-" he stuttered.

"Do not argue, I have made my decision." he stated with a tone of finality. "I do not feel that you can subject this boy to such a cruel punishment when he is still too young to be held accountable for his actions." Seto sputtered at the reply, "D-Did you not hear what this...this civilian just threatened to do? I think that he is more then able to understand what he does."

Atem shook his head gently, "Having a child like temper is not a crime, Seto," he reminded softly.

"Well you can not just let this thief go free! Child or not he has still committed a crime and is still a danger to the village." he objected. Atem tilted his head, "Yes...that is true." he whispered. He glanced back at the tall brunette, "That is why I have decided that Jono will remain here, and work as my servant."

"What!" both boys asked in unison.

"That way Jono will no longer be a danger to the public and he will be able serve out his punishment."

"W-What! No way!" Jono argued fervently. "I'm no ones slave!" he bristled. Atem reached down and gently wrapped his fingers around the child's chin, tilting it up so that he could look at his face. "Well, little one, I'm afraid that it is either this, or we will have your Ka removed," he crooned. "And I know that you do not wish to part with your beloved dragon," he sympathized.

Jono gritted his teeth and pulled away from the others touch. His brows furrowed and his vermillion eyes glared at the ground; knowing that he had no other choice. It was either a life of servitude or no life at all. Jono hung his head letting his bangs fall over his eyes.

"...Fine..." he gritted out.

"Wonderful. I will have my other servants take you to my chambers and tend to you there," he announced. Jono bit back a snarl as he stood to his feet, a few people walked toward Jono. Crimson orbs narrowed in disgust, he knew these were probably the other servants.

His lips pulled back into a scowl, he found this repulsive. How could anyone bear to dominate every aspect of another person? It was a sick and disgusting practice, and it made him positively ill. It made him queasy just to think that he himself would soon be bound to a single person who would own him as if he was nothing more then a mere object.

He, a living breathing human being, would be forced to serve another living breathing human being.

Jono was led through the large palace by two older men, whom Jono assumed were guards. He growled when one pushed him inside a room past a transparent lavender curtain. He stumbled in order to regain his balance, since he was unable to utilize his hands to balance himself at the moment.

"Hello. Welcome to the palace." Jono blinked and looked in front of him to see a young girl standing there. "What?" he asked confusedly. She looked around his age, although she might have been a little older..or maybe younger; it was hard to tell.

She was quite beautiful. She had tanned skin and long dark brown hair that reached almost to her waist. She had gentle green eyes and a slender figure that was adorned with gold bracelets. Her outfit looked similar to one that Jono had seen on dancers; there was a dark purple silk cloth wrapped around her top half to cover her...{cough} yeah. And there was a lavender colored cloth covered in sparkles hanging around her hips that reached down to her knees.

"W-Who are you?" Jono asked tentatively feeling a little disoriented. After all he had just been forced into slavery and now a beautiful girl was...welcoming him? The girl smiled brightly, "My name is Amna, I am also a servant here. I was told to prepare you." she informed. Jono watched Amna walk up to him and brandish a sharp dagger from behind her, causing Jono's eyes to grow wide and fearful.

"H-Hey!" he jumped instantly moving backwards. The emerald eyed girl chuckled, "I only wish to release you of your bonds," she clarified. Jono glanced back at his hands and realized why she had been holding the knife, he felt his face flush in embarrassment. "S-sorry," he muttered hearing her giggle as she cut the ropes off.

Jono sighed in momentary relief as he rubbed his sore wrists, but gazed back at the female servant curiously, "What did you mean by prepare me?" he inquired. Amna gestured to the other side of the room where another curtain was placed, "Please follow me."

Jono shrugged innerly and followed her, figuring that he might as well. He pushed the silky curtain aside and stepped through it. When he looked up he found himself in a completely different room, the previous room had been a bedroom and this one was..well Jono really wasn't sure what it was. He found himself standing there staring almost dumbstruck at the elegant room.

"I am to prepare you for your new life here in the palace," she announced kindly and beckoned him to sit down on a red cushioned golden bench that was placed in front of what looked almost like a vanity. Jono slowly released the curtain and allowed it to fall back to its original position as he walked over to the bench. He sat down and looked at the vanity like structure, realizing that it too was solid gold. Jono frowned. Was everything in this place made of gold?

Jono's eyes shifted anxiously as he listened to Amna shuffling around behind him,"I don't get it. What're you gonna do...burn me or something?" he asked fearfully. Amna laughed as she strode over toward Jono holding a number of golden trinkets, "Of course not!" Jono sighed in relief and watched her lay the gold jewelry out on the table. He raised a brow, "What's this stuff for?"

"For you..." she replied softly picking up a gold band. Jono blinked incredulously, "W-What! I-I thought I was supposed to be a slave!" he stammered confusedly. Amna only smiled as she placed two of the golden bands around the teens neck and clasped them together, locking them in place.

"You are not a slave. Our Master never calls us slaves, he does not believe in them," she explained sweetly. Her tone softening and taking on a tone of admiration. "Master?" Jono echoed not enjoying the sound of the word and what it implied.

"The Pharaoh."

"Master says we are servants, not slaves." she stated while busying herself by clasping various bracelets and anklets onto the golden haired teenager. Jono rolled his eyes and grunted softly, "What's the difference?"

Amna flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Master says that slaves are treated as if they are not even humans. Master despises the way slaves are treated," she said shaking her head in disapproval. Vermillion orbs glanced back at the brunette shining with curiosity.

Amna smiled again and sighed happily, "Master treats us respectfully. He does not punish us in the way most Masters would," she said with a faint shiver. Jono turned partially so that he could look Amna in the eye, "What do you mean by that?"

Amna closed her eyes for a moment letting out a soft breath, "Most Masters would punish us by throwing us in the dungeon, or whipping us, or even executing us," she elucidated causing Joey to shudder at the very sound of the word 'execute'.

Now that would be a horrible way to go.

She shook herself and smiled once more though, "But not our Master," she said happily and turned around, walking over to a large dresser like object. Jono frowned slightly, "Look, he's not my Master, got it?" he bristled vehemently. Saying that he had a Master would confirm that he was owned by someone, and therefore was not free.

Amna chuckled, "Yes he is." She pulled one of the top drawers out and rummaged through it. Her emerald eyes lit up suddenly and she brought out two objects, one looked like a paint brush and the other looked like a small jar.

Jono watched her stride back over to where he was sitting and set the two object on the table. "You see, our Master takes in servants that are young. I was around your age when I became a servant here," she said evenly.

Jono's eyes widened slightly, "Is that why he asked me how old I was?" he questioned. Amna nodded, "Master only takes servants who are young," she explicated opening the jar to uncover an odd black liquid. "Oh? And why is that?" Jono asked curiously.

Amna slowly dipped the finely tipped brush in the black liquid, "Because Master believes that the young do not deserved to be punished. He thinks it is unfair since they are still growing and do not firmly know right from wrong yet."

Jono frowned his face scrunching up a little, "Hmph. I think I'm old enough to know right from wrong," he argued crossing his arms over his chest. Amna only smiled at him, "You may think so, I was the same way. But you will soon learn." she assured.

"Close your eyes, please." she instructed. Jono raised a brow, "What for?" he asked agitatedly. "I need to apply this, so please do not open them until I tell you." Jono huffed silently, but obliged and closed his eyes.

Jono soon felt the tickle of the brush running over his eye lid and heard Amna breath out softly again. "Anyways, as I told you before Master believes that we should be taken care...not punished."

"And why's that?" Jono drawled out. He wasn't quite sure yet what he was supposed to make of this Pharaoh.

"Because we are young. And because we never really had anyone to take care of us," she replied. "How do you know that I didn't have anyone?" Jono asked defensively. "Well...if you did then you would not have ended up in this situation." she said plainly.

Jono frowned and huffed gently, "Good point."

"So what happened to your parents?" Amna asked softly. Jono kept his eyes closed as he had been told to, but frowned defensively, "What happened to _yours?_" he countered. "My parents died in a fire when I was 7," she said without hesitation.

"...I'm sorry..." Jono apologized quietly. "It's alright. That wound has long since healed. So...what happened to yours?" she asked again.

"...My mother died giving birth to my sister. And my father was killed in battle." he said almost inaudibly. "And what about your sister?"

Jono felt his heart tug and pull in a pained way, the same way it did every time he remembered his baby sister. "When we were little, she got very sick. We didn't have much money...so we couldn't hire a healer." he explained in a sorrowful distant tone. "She wouldn't get any better no matter what we did. She was sick for a whole year... and she just got sicker and sicker," he trailed off painfully. "Until finally...she didn't wake up one morning."

"..I'm sorry to hear that...it sounds like you two were very close," she commiserated.

"We were."

"You may open your eyes now, Jono," Amna said finally. Jono opened his eyes and blinked a couple times. He watched Amna close the lid on the jar. "So that's why you started stealing?" she asked knowingly.

Jono shook his head, "I didn't have any other choice," he added. Amna nodded understandingly, "I know, Master also understands that." she reassured walking back to the drawer to put the utensils away. Jono shot an angered glare at her, "How do you know that he understands anything!" he growled.

Amna walked over to a bucket and knelt down grabbing a rag, "Master is very wise." she said completely unaffected by the blondes outburst. "Do not worry Jono. Master will treat you well and take care of you," she assured calmly. Jono grunted disbelievingly and turned away again, "I doubt it. I don't need anyone to take care of me."

Amna smiled as she wetted the rag and stood, walking back to Jono, "You think that now, but that will all change in time." she apprised. "It will take time though. Master will treat you in a way you have never been treated before...and you will become confused, angered, and perhaps even happy in due time." she whispered warningly while cleaning off all the scuffs littering the boys arms and legs.

"That is the wonderful thing about our Master. You will do many things that most Masters would execute you for doing. But Master will never lay a hand on you. He believes in correcting us humanely." she murmured thoughtfully.

Jono looked at her strangely, "You make it sound like...like you actually...enjoy being his servant," he noted bemusedly. Amna straightened and grinned at the ruby eyes teen, "That's because I do. I enjoy serving my Master very much." she affirmed mirthfully.

"Come, I will take you back to Master's chambers. He will come to meet you soon." Jono followed her back into the room he had been in before. "Come, sit." She urged motioning to the bed. Jono made a face at the bed though and shook his head.

"No thanks, I'll stand," he stated crossing his arms firmly over his chest. She only nodded, "Do as you wish," she said passively. "I will be taking my leave now, I'm sure we will cross paths again soon." Jono watched her incline her head to him courteously and then turn to leave.

Jono hesitated for a moment before he stopped her, "You know," he started causing Amna to pause in front of the lavender curtain. Jono frowned staring at her back, "I think he's got you guys all brainwashed," he stated.

Amna smiled unbeknownst to the younger egyptian, "You say that now. But soon it will all be clear to you."

Jono's frown remained as he watched Amna walk out; leaving him alone in the room of his future 'Master'. He sighed and looked out through the balcony built on the wall across from him to see the hot sun shining brightly.

"I already see clearly enough," he asserted softly.

TBC

**_Don't ask. Just don't. I don't know why. I wrote something sort of like this for myself...expect it was only the first little part none of the other stuff really was in there. I like the idea of Joey aka Jono as a slave. I do like having him be Seto's servant...but having him as Atem's is also a fun idea. And just gonna put this out there since someone had a problem with this last time I posted a dragonshipping fic. The fluid motions one. Atem...is taller then Jono...alright...we got that cleared up. And just incase you want to know, yeah Jono is 15 in the story...around then. And Atem is like 18. Alright...thats settled. Oh and other thing the Amna girl. I have no idea where she came from. Honestly. At first there were going to be like three generic servant girls who just gave him a bunch of shit. Then I changed it to one girl that originally I really just wanted to say hello to him and just dress him up with no conversation. ...And then I gave her a name. Damn it. Yeah Amna is like an arabic name for safety...I just liked the sound of it. And no...Amna is not like a version of any yugioh character...she's OC. No she and Jono never will be even seemingly romantically involved..no her and Atem will never be. She may show up sometimes...perhaps...who knows maybe she wont. I actually sort of liked her. And me liking a girl is just weird. Anyways though I wanted to write this..so I did. Please CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. No one is allowed to tell me they hate it...no one. Alright well..I don't know the rating may change later on. But that's kind of all I have to say so...REVIEW!_**


	2. Little Dragon

Jono paced hectically around the room he had been confined to. Amna had said that bastard would be here soon! And all he knew was that the sun was moving closer and closer to the horizon and that Pharaoh still wasn't here.

Jono buried his fingers in his hair; holding the sides of his head tightly, "God! Isn't it enough that he's forcing me to give up my freedom! Does he have to drive me fucking mad too!" he snarled. He dropped his hands back to his sides while letting out another frustrated sound.

He hated being stuck here, even if it had only been a few hours. No matter how elegant and lavish the room was it still felt like a cage to him. And although these golden trinkets were lovely to look at they felt a whole lot more like chains and shackles.

Jono huffed for the eightieth time. He had been fuming and pacing around this room for hours and he was finally beginning to tire himself out. "This is my own damn fault," Jono groaned pressing his back up against the wall that the head of the bed was against. He slid down to the floor and buried his head in his hands, allowing himself momentary comfort by wrapping himself up in a ball.

"If I had just run a little faster that stupid horse never would have caught up to me. And that Priest never would have found out about my dragon, and I never would have come here!" he groaned.

He just wanted to go home...well..home was to say the dangerous streets which weren't all that welcoming in the first place. But he still didn't want to be here that was for sure. Jono tugged his legs up to his chest and buried his head in his arms. He was beginning to ponder what the point was in living if he wasn't free.

If he was going to be forced to stay cooped up in this room, in this dumb Palace, he would surely go mad. That or his dragon would go insane...either one. Jono closed his eyes when he remembered his dragon, he supposed that living in a cage was better than living without his dragon.

Suddenly he heard soft footsteps break the silence in the room; he picked his head up and listened carefully.

Atem pushed the silky curtain aside as he entered his room feeling rather tired from the days events. He had wanted to get here and see Jono sooner, but there had been so much work to get done that he had gotten held up. He looked around the room and blinked when he realized that Jono was nowhere to be found.

"..Jono? Where are you little one?" he asked curiously walking further into the room; closer to the bed. He jumped slightly when the blonde uncurled himself and stood up from the other side of the bed, but quickly calmed himself. Atem smiled, "There you are," he said. Jono stared at the man with a look of hesitation and irritation.

"Come little one, I have much that I need to discuss with you," he informed sitting down on the bed. Jono remained completely still and stared at the bed as if it was a foreign entity. Atem observed the defiant look etched on the younger boys face and smiled, "Come now Jono, it doesn't bite," he teased.

Jono didn't say anything though he merely took a step backwards away from the side of the bed. Atem blinked a few times, "How strange," he mused suddenly. "A few hours ago you were screaming like someone was choking you, and now it is as if you've gone mute."

Jono fixed the older boy with an angered glare, but still didn't open his mouth to spit out any profanities. Atem chuckled softly, "Fine then, I understand if you're angry at me," he said passively.

Jono's lip pulled back into a snarl, "Angry doesn't even begin to cover it," he growled out.

Atem only continued to smile, "I realize you must hate me very much at the moment, but you have to understand I had only good intentions for you," he assured comfortingly.

"How the hell is this helping me!" Jono snapped at him feeling his temper rise. "What the hell were your intentions! To keep me locked up in this damn Palace like a beast in a cage!" he shouted furiously. Atem didn't even flinch at the others outburst, reminding Jono of how Amna had reacted to his temper previously.

"Now Jono, please do stop yelling. There is no need to get so worked up," he assured softly. Jono wasn't sure why, but there was something in the boys tone that just...vexed him.

"NO NEED!" he shouted clenching his fists together at his sides. "MY FREEDOM JUST GOT COMPLETELY TAKEN AWAY AND YOU'RE TELLING ME NOT TO GET WORKED UP!" he screamed at him hoping that somehow if he just screamed louder that this would all just magically fix itself.

Atem sat completely still and watched the younger boy calmly, "You can shout at me all you want, if it makes you feel better," he said gently. That was the problem! None of this was making Jono feel any better! He hated that this damn Pharaoh was being so..so calm! That he was acting so collected while he was a wild animal!

And not only was he being calm but he was _actually_ telling him that he was _okay_ with him shouting at him. That wasn't what Jono wanted! That wasn't the point of yelling at someone! The point was for them to get just as angry as you were!

That dumb Priest seemed to get it so why didn't this guy.

"Your situation is not going to change, Jono." Atem stated suddenly. The baritone voice caused Jono to pause during his rant and stare at the spiky haired teen. Amethyst eyes stared straight back at him, "No matter how much you scream."

Jono stared at him; red faced and panting for air. He already knew that...so why did hearing it out loud make everything different? His body shook faintly as he caught his breath, Atem silently watched the younger boy.

"Did Amna speak with you?" he asked suddenly earning the young blondes attention once more. Jono, who had now calmed himself, looked away from the egyptian, "What's it matter to you," he grunted out.

"Well...I was hoping she would be able to help ease you into this," he admitted with a touch of disappointment in his words, obviously because he could see now that that had not occurred as he had hoped.

Jono rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Ease into what? Slavery?"

Atem frowned at the reply though, "I would have hoped that she had told you I do not believe in slaves," he asserted firmly, sitting up straighter as if to affirm his standpoint on the subject. Jono huffed crossing his arms again, "Oh don't worry she told me," he assured sarcastically.

"You do not believe me?" Atem queried knowingly.

"Why should I?" Jono argued glaring at the older boy. "I don't care what you brainwashed her to think, but there is no difference between a servant and a slave." he stated confidently.

"If that is what you think... your views are very clouded then, little dragon." Atem voiced almost pityingly. Jono widened his eyes when he caught the last two words of the boys sentence and immediately bristled. "W-What did you just call me!"

Atem blinked, "Little dragon?" he repeated.

"Y-You-..I-I...Damn it! I have a name got it!" he yelled at him flushing in embarrassment. Atem laughed amusedly, "How cute, you're blushing."

"Don't call me cute either!" he demanded frustratedly. "I'm sorry little one, but truly you are quite adorable," he said sincerely. "Perhaps the cutest boy I've ever seen," he noted affectionately. Jono felt his cheeks flushing to a dark red causing him to growl at the other.

"Quit it!"

"I'm sorry little one." Atem apologized. He cleared his throat softly and straightened his posture once more,"What I was really hoping to discuss with you is what Amna had told you," he informed evenly.

"What's there to discuss? She talks about you like you're her hero or something," he said distastefully. Truly this man must be awful if he was actually convincing these poor people that what he was doing was a good thing.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Atem wondered aloud.

Jono looked at him incredulously, "Of course it is!" he snapped in disbelief. "She shouldn't be grateful to you! She should despise you or at least fear you! Not respect and support you!" he argued. "You've brainwashed these people to make them think being a slave is a good thing!" he snarled furiously.

Atem frowned, his amethyst eyes suddenly darkening in a more serious and foreboding way. The sudden shift in demeanor as well as the added look of ominousness made Jono fall deathly silent and want to curl back up into a ball.

"That is quite enough." he castigated standing up from his seat on the bed and walked up to the vermillion eyed child, who seemed to lose all animosity upon hearing the tone of the egyptians voice. Jono took a step back; trying to distance himself from the man that he just realized could probably beat the crap out of him if he wanted to. Not to mention the same man who now technically 'owned' him and could do whatever he damn well pleased with him.

Perhaps he should have realized that fact earlier before he had metaphorically spat in his face.

"I will not listen to this nonsense about brainwashing anymore," Atem said in a low voice that made Jono shudder and take another step backwards. His ruby eyes grew smaller as the violet eyed boy advanced toward him, "And I will _certainly _not listen to you calling yourself, Amna, or anyone else a slave," he said in a deadly tone.

Jono gulped; biting back a whimper when he felt his back hit the wall. He shivered and stared fearfully at the tri-color haired boy walking up to him. He found himself trying to back up further against the wall, if that was even possible. His heart hammered loudly against his chest when the taller boy stood directly in front of him, his darkened purple eyes boring down into his own.

His own eyes grew wide and terrified when he saw the Pharaoh raise his hand. Ruby eyes grew frantic and darted toward the threatening appendage; Jono let out a panicked whimper and flinched, shutting his eyes tightly, preparing for the painful blow.

...

Nothing ever came though. Jono remained frozen stiff; back pressed against the wall, body tensed and trembling, features pinched fearful, and eyes shut tightly. Waiting for the familiar sensation of a hand or a fist colliding with his jaw or the side of his face.

Jono was, to say frankly; surprised when instead of a fist he felt something touch his hair.

"Be at ease, Jono," a soft baritone voice soothed causing Jono to open his eyes and look up at the Pharaoh. He noticed instantly that the dark expression was no longer present on the older teens face, and that it had been replaced by a calm and passive one. The second thing he noticed was that the hand that the taller blonde had raised before was now outstretched, and resting on top of his head.

Tanned finger gently rubbed the young egyptians hair in a calming manor, "Amna should have told you; I would never harm any of you like that. I do not believe in harsh punishment." he reassured keeping his voice low and calm.

Jono stared at the other, his eyes subtly conveying his shock. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't help but find the mans voice to be...strangely..soothing.

"I, unlike other Masters, use alternative methods of punishment that aren't nearly as cruel," Atem murmured. Jono blinked up at the king, unable to help but feel a little curious about what those methods were.

Violet eyes gazed down softly at the golden haired blonde,"That Jono, is difference between a slave and a servant." Atem stated removing his hand from the others head. Jono gently raised a slender brow when he heard this, and creased his brow in confusion; finding himself unable to figure out how the egyptians statement made sense.

Atem straightened once more though and placed a hand on the young blondes shoulder gently ushering him over to the bed, "Please come and sit Jono," he entreated. Jono tensed apprehensively, but allowed the gentle push to take place and sit him down.

Though he did sit on the very edge of the bed, still uncomfortable with the thought of sitting there. Atem sat down as well, but put a bit of distance between them, which Jono was grateful for.

"I know you're very angry and confused right now," Atem whispered softly staring at his hands which were resting neatly on his lap. "But I truly do hope that in time you will be happy here," he said sincerely. Jono eyed the Pharaoh suspiciously.

He didn't know what to make of this man. He scared him, he angered him, he confused him, he...intrigued him.

But he didn't make any sense to him.

Every word he spoke was from a language Jono couldn't speak. Every fact he stated was based on a logic Jono couldn't comprehend. Every truth and promise he spoke of translated into a muddled mess of lies and deceit. And every gesture he made conveying love and gentle concern made Jono see flashes of blood and cruel hostility.

"How can you say that..." Jono asked in a wounded tone that confirmed a feeling of disgust. Atem looked at the golden haired boy in surprise, his brows furrowing perplexedly, "What do you mean? What did I say?" he asked truly concerned as to what he had said that had offended the boy so much.

He watched the teen stand up abruptly from his seat and swiftly turn to face him; staring at him with disbelieving eyes. Eyes that had seen the true hurtful nature of people from a very young age, ones that had born the brunt of humanity's cruelty and suffered through the horrendous effects of their lies and brutality.

"How can you say something so false.." he hissed at him. His red eyes glinted furiously and narrowed toward the older man, while his brow creased, exposing specs of pain and fear hidden in his outraged stare.

Atem frowned and his eyes saddened, "Jono I say nothing false," he defended lamentably.

"You're lying!" Jono shouted at him. "Everyone lies and you're no different!" He argued clenching his fists and gritting his teeth together. He was offended and disgusted that this..this _monster_ had the audacity to torment him like this and then lie to his face. "You don't want me to be happy, you want to break me just like everyone else here! You want to take away my freedom, and take away my spirit! That's what you want!" he screamed accusingly.

Atem stared at him wide eyed, but for the most part hid the extent of his reaction. He was shocked that the boy actually thought him capable of such cruelties. Just hearing those awful accusations made Atem's blood curdle and his heart burn with a new found pain. This pain was because Atem knew that only someone who had experienced something truly barbaric and inhumane could make accusations like those.

Atem sighed gently; however, hiding his inner worry from the blonde. There was no use in trying to calm Jono down at this point, it seemed everything he said only made the boy angry. That was to be expected, he supposed though; but it didn't make anything any easier that was for sure.

"Jono," he breathed out tiredly; closing his eyes. The spiky haired Pharaoh slowly rose to his feet and sent a weary glance toward the huffing egyptian, who had once more stopped ranting.

"If you are too angry to speak with me, I understand. But I am very tired, if you will not attempt to listen then I will not bother to try to speak with you." he explained softly. Jono stared at the tri-color haired teenager as he walked silently past him and disappeared behind the dark purple curtain on the other side of the room.

Jono stared intently at the curtain until the violet eyed teenager returned; holding a cushion and a white cover in his arms. Jono's chest heaved gently as he caught his breath, while he stared perplexedly at the boy walking over to him.

"I would invite you to stay in my bed, but I do not think you are very fond of that idea," the blonde said knowingly. He walked up to Jono and held out the items, looking at him expectantly.

"Huh?" Jono asked softly looking at the lump of covers in the boys arms and then back at his face before he tentatively opened his own arms and took the items from him. Atem stared down at him with a caring but clearly exhausted look haunting his features, "You may set up wherever you like to sleep," he breathed out politely wearing a gentle smile. "If during the night you grow uncomfortable, you are more than welcome to join me on the bed." he added offhandedly.

Jono found himself just staring at the elder with his mouth agape as if he wanted to say something. He watched Atem walk over to a large table like structure that was across from the bed and stand before it. He observed silently as he methodically began removing the ornate pieces of jewelry from his person.

Jono looked away from the man and back at the pile of linens still resting in his arms. He innerly shook himself and did a quick analysis of the room, trying to decide what a good spot would be to set up. Immediately, the balcony caught his eye and appealed to him; he walked over to it and knelt down and began laying out the materials in order to make a makeshift bed.

Atem removed the golden crown like band from his head and reverently placed it on the table. He stole a glance at the young blonde behind him, "You know I wouldn't recommend that spot," he warned. The sonorous voice caused Jono to look back at the older boy with a guarded look, "Why is that?" he questioned skeptically.

"Well, at night it will get cold and I doubt that you will be very warm if you sleep over there."

Jono huffed and closed his eyes, turning away from the Pharaoh again, "I'm used to it." he declared stiffly. He smoothed out the sheet absentmindedly, "I haven't slept in a room in years, at least if I sleep over here...it will feel more natural."

"Oh...I see." Atem replied softly while removing his dark indigo cape. "Well, if it is to your liking than I will not object."

Jono sent a soft glare over his shoulder; not because he was mad per say just confused really. Masters were supposed to treat their slaves like crap, they didn't care about what they needed or wanted. All they cared about was what they wanted.

Atem finally turned away from the table and toward Jono, causing the young blonde to widen his eyes and hurriedly look away from the Pharaoh. Atem smiled softly at the reaction and walked over to stand behind the younger boy while gently resting his hand on top of his silky golden locks again.

Jono felt his entire body tense when he felt the others touch, and found himself once more baffled when the hand began rubbing his hair gently. Jono tentatively glanced up at the spiky haired teenager only to find his amethyst eyes pointed forward.

Jono followed his gaze curiously to find it pointed toward the skyline. The red sun was just beginning to set behind the horizon causing a red glow to settle over the land. He heard a soft wistful sigh pass the older blondes lips and the warm hand slowly left his head.

"Goodnight, Jono."

Jono blinked confusedly and looked over to see the teen walk to the other side of the bed and settle underneath the dark scarlet covers adorning it. Jono raised a slender brow once more and let out a soft questioning sound, before turning his attention back to his own bed.

He let out a sigh, he was tired, especially after all that had occurred today. He laid down and pulled his own off-white cover over his body and closed his eyes letting out a soft breath. He wasn't sure exactly what the older egyptian was planning to do with him or to him, but he was sure that tomorrow he would find out. However, he supposed that tonight he would relax and enjoy the last ounces of actual freedom he still had before they were taken away.

He knew that as soon as the sun rose the next morning he would truly become the Pharaoh's slave. But tonight he was still Jono, keeper of the black dragon. Jono let out a pleased sigh when he thought that and allowed himself to drift off into sweet oblivion.

Atem opened his eyes once he heard the younger boys breathing even out finally signifying that the blonde had fallen asleep. Atem carefully slipped out of bed and walked back to the crimson eyed teen. He silently knelt down behind him and ran his fingers through the others silky golden locks. His own amethyst orbs observed in fascination at how the various reds and pinks and purples of the sky danced over the child's complexion.

Illuminating his delicate features.

The bright oranges reflected off his lightly tanned skin and the fervent reds set his entire person aglow. The gentle pinks flickered over his flushed lips and the dark shadow that had begun to creep over the land highlighted every shimmer of his golden hair. He tenderly brushed away the youths bangs from his face before leaning down and pressing a ghost like kiss to his forehead.

"I truly do hope that I will be able to make you happy, little dragon," he whispered fleetingly.

TBC

_**Hey what's up y'all! Well I had this finished on christmas as a back up christmas present just in case I didn't finish something better. Well obviously i finished something else and this was just sitting here so I figured I should post it. Lol well yeah it's not very popular...kinda saw that coming but once more Oh well. There has to be someone who wants to read this**_


End file.
